Shibushi Shihōin
Shibushi Shihōin (シブシ シーン Shibushi Shiin'):' is the commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. He is also the next heir to the Shihōin Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. His lieutenant is Syrien Unoske. Appearance Shibushi is a rather tall man being 6;3, has short, spiky, dark-colored hair, a relatively broad nose and black eyes. He also has well-defined eyelashes, that are turned upwards at each end. He has a well toned and muscular body with tan skin and a smooth pale face that many women would think of him as a handsome young man. Personality From a young age, Shibushi was calm and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. As a young child, his reasoning was on par with a squad captain. Having studied history, not just of his family heritage or the Soul Society but of the world, he gained a broader appreciation of what was important. His knowledge and understanding was acknowledged towards his family and was even considered being the next heir as the head of the house when he becomes of age. Even high ranking Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 began to recognized his gifts. He would think about the souls and the origin of the Soul Society and its future. For this reason, he never became arrogant about his own abilities or accomplishments; to which, most views or statements he made were usually well-based, seeing the situation for what it was. History Equipment Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Stealth Force, he is considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, Shibushi is immensely skilled in the use of Shunpo. He has mastered this ability to the point where he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire squadron in seconds. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise even the other captains, who some of which are the most proficient masters in the art as well. He has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of his own, Kidō Master: Hakuda Combatant: Shunkō: Master Tactician: Immense Spiritual Power: Master Assassin: Zanpakutō Rasenhoshi (渦巻く星 Spiraling Star'):' His Zanpakuto is a tantō which is simply a small katana. The blade has a single edged with a length 23 cm. It is normally designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. It has no ridge line on the sides of the blade and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. It has no guard and has a grip wrapped in black bandages. He carry the tantō vertically on back, specifically behind the left shoulder. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Soar Far and High". Shibushi holds his Zanpakuto out and twirls it in the center of his palm. The Zanpakuto is then split apart into five blades as it follows its circular rotation away from each other. Once he stops it transforms into a large shuriken and is the common fictional shape of a five-point star as well as being light grey in colour with three dark grooves along one side of each point, the other sides having a dark grey edge, and two yellow dots in the center of the shuriken, resembling a face. The shuriken weapon form can be throw like that of ordinary ninja star with capabilities of cutting through Human and Hallow flesh. The shuriken can also be used in melee combat by spinning the blade in one's hand to slash and stab the opponent directly. : Shikai Special Ability: Shibushi uses the command "Split Apart" and pulls a connecting wire in the center of Rasenhoshi in order to disconnect the shuriken into several of dozens of miniature shuriken and have them fire at all directions to one another. This special ability surprises his opponents when they first attack. Normally it is unable to join back together without changing its form again, however when imbue with certain types of Kidō and Bakudo, they can be attracted back Shibushi's hand and rejoin together back to its original Shikai state. * Bankai: Not Revealed Yet